


Oh Captain, Oh Commander!

by Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale



Category: Captain America (Movies), Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Danny deserved better, Episode s09e18, Guilty Steve McGarrett, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealous Steve McGarrett, M/M, Male Slash, temporary relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-07 06:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18615364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale/pseuds/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale
Summary: Steve Rogers is in town and meets with Danny at the bar where Amanda tricked him into meeting. Things go different. Danny stands his ground and Steve Rogers tells Amanda how amazing Danny is and if she can't see it, then it's her problem, he calls her old to her face, and takes Danny out for a fun night.Steve McGarrett is feeling guilty for enjoying the favoritism from Amanda while Danny was being belittled and insulted. When he can't get in touch with Danny he's very worried, but then Danny shows up to work with a brought smile and a spring in his step.Danny introduces Cap to the team as his boyfriend, even though he's only here for a short while. But he's earned some happiness and he'll enjoy it while he can.It will also help a certain Commander come to the realization about his own feelings.(Starts with Danny and Steve Rogers but will end with Danny and Steve McGarrett. What can I say? Danny's into military dudes named Steve.)





	1. Chapter 1

“Danny?”

 

Danny looked up from his drink when he heard his name. The voice was instantly familiar but Danny couldn’t believe it.

 

“Steve?” Danny asked in disbelief.

 

“Danny!”

 

The blond found himself embrace by another, taller blond. After the day he’s had, he really appreciated Steve’s bear hug embrace. The other seemed to notice and didn’t let go until Danny did. When Danny pulled apart, he looked up at the super soldier and asked, “What the hell brings Captain America to Hawaii?”

 

“Forced vacation. Apparently I need to _chill_.” Steve said with air quotes.

 

Danny laughed before he hugged the super soldier again. “You don’t know how glad I am to see you.”

 

“I can take a guess. You okay? You got like...a cloud of sadness looming over.”

 

Danny sighed, “It’s been a very long day. I was playing bodyguard…”

 

“Tough client?”

 

“My ex-mother-in-law.” Danny deadpanned.

 

Steve winced,  “That’s rough. But wait...why? I thought you and Rachel had long since split.”

 

“We have…” Danny paused.

 

Steve nudged them back to the bar and ordered two more drinks. He knew it wouldn’t do much for him, but it felt like he needed to join Danny in drowning his sorrows.

 

Danny finished off his previous drink before he shrugged, “My daughter had recently in a car accident.”

 

“Oh god, is Grace okay?”

 

“Yeah! Yeah, she’s healing up nice. Still very excited to be going off to college. But for a moment...we...I thought I lost her. I was so out of my head in worry and grief...Rachel and I bonded I guess. We...we felt the spark back. And we felt whole as we waited there for Grace to get better...and I guess she told her mother. Who wasn’t pleased the first time we got together, and probably dreaded the idea of us getting back together again…” When the beer came, Danny took big swigs of it. “I spent the whole day being her personal monkey. Being belittled, insulted, and criticized, all while in a professional setting so I couldn’t lash out. Worst of it, I was doing this with my best friend who...had to see it…and who was treated like a king by my ex-mother-in-law as an extra stinger...”

 

Steve watched Danny finish his second beer after that recount, and he frowned. “I’m sorry. But are you? Ya know, getting back together with Rachel?”

 

Danny shook his head. “The freaking idea was toyed with a bit after Grace was allowed to go home. But it’s that stupid fantasy of wanting a complete home for our kids, but after today, the mere _idea_ of having to be family with _that_ woman…” Danny shuddered. “No. It woke me up. I like Rachel. She’s a smart woman, the mother of my kids, but that’s it. If we can be friends then cool but I cannot and will not put up with that shit anymore...and besides…” He shared a look with Steve.

 

Steve smiled and reached out to grab Danny’s hand. “Hey listen...I’m here for god knows how long. I could use a tour guide.”

 

“And you want me to be said tour guide?” Danny asked with a smirk.

 

“You. Me. Hawaii...what could possibly go wrong?”

 

Danny chuckled, “If I remember New York correctly...a lot. And I don’t see Sam or Nat here who can come and help bail us out.”

 

“That was totally different!” Steve insisted. But he was glad to see Danny smile. “Let me just go make a call and then we can go right?”

 

“Still using a landline?” Danny teased him.

 

“I am,” Steve said proudly. “But for security reasons, not because I don’t have a phone.”

 

“Riiiiight.”

 

Steve shot him a playful glare before heading off to the business/call center area of the hotel. Danny was about to pay the bill when someone sat next to him.

 

“Hello, Daniel.”

 

Danny had actually forgotten he was here to meet his other Steve...but it looks like that was a sham.

 

“Savage.”

 

She smiled at him, “I guess I deserve that. I do apologize if today I may have seemed...unfair to you.”

 

“It’s no different than any other time I’ve been in your presence. I would have been very freaked out if you acted differently. Is Steve coming?”

 

Danny was sure that Steve McGarrett would love to meet Captain America and maybe Danny could salvage whatever was left of this night.

 

Amanda smirked, “Oh don’t worry about him. Left him very happy. Snuck a text through his phone that he left unattended on the nightstand.”

 

She might be trying to play cute but it just made Danny want to barf. He plastered on a forced smile and placed a bill big enough to cover his tab. “Good for you.”

 

“Daniel.” She said pointedly since she saw he was leaving. “What I did today wasn’t for me or for you. It was for my daughter. Whatever flame she carried for you seems to be rekindling and I-”

 

“Seriously? Look, I don’t know what Rachel told you but whatever _rekindling_ was going on, it’s all in her head. I’m not gonna get back with her.”

 

“Daniel-”

 

“What Danny means to say,” Steve spoke up, making himself known. He was still dressed in his soldier’s uniform. While being here, he wanted to go see the historical sights and all the important military must-see places. “Or what he’s too humble to say at any rate. He’s an amazing guy and a great father. Whoever can’t grasp that at first sight, it’s their loss. And by the way, _ma’am_...whoever told you rudeness in old age was endearing is a liar. Now, if you’ll excuse us...Daniel’s promised me an adventurous and amorous night on this gorgeous island.”

Danny could barely keep himself from bursting out laughing as Steve escorted him out. Once they _were_ outside, Danny finally laughed out loud.

 

“I can’t believe you said that. To her _face_!”

 

“Are you mad?” Steve asked him.

 

Danny smiled at him and shook his head. “No. That...that made today totally worth it. And it was nice, even if I don’t believe every word of it.”

 

“Then I’ll prove it,” Steve said as he stopped and turned so they were facing each other. He ran his hand through Danny’s hair and smiled at him. “I can’t stay too long...but no matter how long or how brief our romances are, Danny...they’re real.”

 

“It is amazing how you can go from such an asshole to Mr. Cassenova,” Danny told him, returning the smile.

 

“Is it my fault that history decided to romanticize me and ignore how much of a smartass I really am?”

 

“No. But it was a rather lovely surprise. I don’t think I could handle the too wholesome, virgin Cap people tried to sell me.”

 

Steve smirked and leaned down to kiss Danny. “We both know how very much _not_ a virgin I am.”

 

Danny made a thinking face, “My mind’s a bit hazy. I _might_ need a reminder.”

 

“Let’s get some dinner first.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Where’s Danny?” Steve asked as he arrived at the bar in the text.

 

He was already feeling really bad for poking fun at Danny’s misery. Seeing how pissed off Danny was when he stormed off was bad. Steve thought Danny’s lack of reaction was the professionalism, but maybe it was just a telling sign of how upset he really was. A regular irritated Danny was loud and snappy, but a quiet one wasn’t a resigned one but rather someone simmering with anger.

 

“He’s gone,” Amanda said as she sipped her cocktail.

 

“Gone?” Steve demanded as he stepped closer to her. He’s never liked the thought of hitting a civilian woman, but this woman put Danny through the wringer today and made him part of her show to piss off Danny.

 

“It seems I...miscalculated. I may have made things worse for Rachel. Daniel was...more than upset it seems.”

 

“ _Fuck_!” Steve cursed and pulled out his phone to call Danny.

 

_“You’ve reached Detective Daniel Williams, please leave a detailed message and I’ll get back to you as soon as possible.”_

 

“Danny, it’s me. Call me as soon as you get this, no matter what time.”

 

“I really am sorry, Commander. This...this wasn’t how I intended the evening to go.”

 

She was sincere but Steve was too angry and guilt-ridden to care.

 

“Yeah well, maybe next time reconsider your expectations considering your earlier actions,” Steve said a bit coldly before storming off.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Steve was a mess the next day. He left about ten voice messages and near sixty(or a hundred or so) text messages without Danny getting back to him. The guilt he felt was eating away at him. He’s known Danny’s relationship problems with Rachel were strong, but they were stronger in the beginning. Rachel and Danny’s relationship seemed to have been stronger lately, to the point that he was a bit sure that Danny might try something with her.

 

Then the phone rang, he didn’t even look who it was and answered.

 

“Hello?”

 

_“Commander McGarrett?”_

 

“Rachel? Uh...hey. Wh-what’s up? Is everything okay?”

 

_“Yes, we’re fine at any rate. The kids and I. But um...I’m calling about Daniel.”_

 

“What about him?”

 

_“It’s just...my mother called me and told me a bit about yesterday. I wanted to call Daniel and apologize on her behalf but I haven’t been able to get a hold of him.”_

 

Now he was a bit more panicked. “He hasn’t shown up to work yet, but I’m sure he will.”

 

_“You were working with him yesterday. Was it bad?”_

 

“It...yeah, it was pretty bad.”

 

_“Oh god. Can you please ask him to call me when he can.”_

 

Steve was about to organize a manhunt to go and search for Danny when he sees the blond come in through the door.

 

“Yeah, I’ll let him know. He just showed up. Bye Rachel.” And he hung up without another word and bolted to the blond. “Danny!”

 

“Hey, morning babe,” Danny replied with a dreamy smile as he sipped his coffee.

 

Steve was a bit surprised at Danny’s demeanor. He expected Danny to be upset, angry, guilting Steve to let him drive the Camaro for the rest of the month. But no. He was radiant, smiling, no tension in his shoulders like yesterday.

 

“Danny...I’m so sorry. I should have been a better friend. I should have stood up for you sooner.”

 

“You stood up for me?” Danny asked.

 

Though it wasn’t asked with disbelief or shock, it still hurt Steve that Danny would ask that. “Of course I did. But I guess it was a bit too late.”

 

“I also didn’t appreciate you letting her use your phone for that confrontation. I thought I’d seen the last of her when I stormed off.”

 

“I went to the bathroom, I left my phone out, and she used it,” Steve explained.

 

“Well, let that be a lesson in locking your phone. And it’s a much better image than the one she gave. Though I know you to have higher standards, that mental image was still...ew.”

 

Steve didn’t need a further explanation but he too made a grimace.

 

“Look, I really owe you one so whatever you want, just name it, okay?”

 

Danny shook his hand and waved it off. “Steven, it’s fine. The day was shit but the night was...it was fucking perfect.”

 

Steve frowned. “How?”

 

“You did me the favor, so we’re even. No more bitching and moaning about that. I met someone who told Amanda all the things I wished I had the guts to tell her when I was younger, I’m no longer confused about where I stand or what I want with Rachel. I went dancing, had a nice dinner, some delicious drinks, and went back to a very nice hotel and didn’t go to sleep until the wee hours. Which is why I needed this coffee.” Danny smiled radiantly again and even added a wink. “I’m golden, babe.”

 

“You met someone?” Was the thing that Steve landed on. “Who?”

 

“Hey guys, we got a case.” Tani came to inform them.

 

Danny patted Steve’s shoulder, “Later.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Oh my god,” Lou muttered before going up to Captain America and shook his hand. “My boy will never believe I am meeting you. We’re huge fans!”

 

Cap smiled and shook his hand. “Thank you…?”

 

“Grover. Lou Grover. Hey, you mind if I get a picture?”  Lou asked taking out his phone.

 

“Sure,” Cap said as he smiled for the picture.

 

“Holy crap, it’s Captain America!” Jerry said speechless.

 

Tani, Junior, and Steve all came out and excitedly greeted Captain America. Taking pictures and even getting an autograph. It was Steve who asked, “What can we do for you?”

 

“Oh, I’m just here for-”

 

“Steve?”

 

Both Steve’s turned to face Danny, but it was Rogers who met Danny half way and pulled him into a deep kiss. The 5-0 team was shocked, and also eyed McGarrett for a bit before it was Tani who cleared her throat.

 

Danny smiled and brought Rogers to the group. “So, looks like you guys already met. But just in case, Steve this is Lou Grover, Tani Rey, Junior Reigns, Jerry Ortega, and this is Commander Steve McGarrett.”

 

“Oh! Well, it’s a pleasure to meet another military Steve.” Rogers joked with a smile as he extended his hand.

 

Steve shook it but he had a weird look on his face. Danny would call it his aneurysm face.

 

“So you and the Cap here? How long as this been a thing?” Tani asked.

 

“Yeah, how long?” Steve asked.

 

“Uh well...Danny and I actually met in New York. He helped me and my team.”

 

Jerry gasped, “You know the rest of the Avengers?”

 

“Some,” Danny said with a cocky smirk.

 

“So _how_ long?” Steve repeated.

 

“Well, we had a thing a bit in New York after Daniel’s divorce. And since I’m here on the island for a while...the timing just seemed right.” Rogers explained.

 

“Well, we’re about to go get something to eat. You should come with us.” Lou invited. Steve sent him a glare.

 

“That’s kind of you but maybe next time. I made reservations for Danny and me. I promised I’d show him a good time.”

 

Danny grabbed Rogers’ hand and interlocked their fingers and bumped shoulders, “He already has but I’m gonna have to raincheck with you guys. See you tomorrow.”

 

“You okay, sir?” Junior asked.

 

“Yeah. Why wouldn’t I be?” Steve asked before storming back into his office.


	2. Chapter 2

"So the whole HYDRA thing..."

Danny rolled his eyes while Cap forced a bit of a smile. "Jer, remember those conversations we had about the time and place? Not the time. Not the place." Danny told him. 

To his credit, Jerry looked sheepish. "Sorry. It's just...one of _the_ biggest government conspiracies ever!" 

"It cool. But something I'd rather not talk about. I'm here for vacation and have been told I'm not allowed to talk about work." Cap told him. 

"Wow. Bossing Captain America around. Danny, you are officially a legend." Tani commented as she entered the conversation. 

Danny rolled his eyes, "As if anyone could really get him to do anything he's got his mind set to."

Cap just smiled as he wrapped an arm around Danny. "It was an order from Natasha. And a favor to Danny. I'd rather hear about Grace and Charlie than a bunch of stupid Nazi's." 

"Here here," Lou said before he added. "Ya know, my boy is dating Grace." 

"That so?" Cap said, going from 'easy-going' to 'protector'. He and Lou began to have a conversation that was very similar to what Danny and Lou had. 

From across the yard, next to the grill Adam stood next to Steve sipping beers. "So...why does it feel like you're not by the grill because of your weird possessive grill-master thing?"

Steve frowned. "I don't have a possessive grill-master thing."

Adam rolled his eyes. "For the sake of the real topic, sure. Now answer the question." 

Steve ignored him for a moment before he sighed, "It's unfair! He's only using Danny as some...temporary booty call! This is Captain _freaking_ America! I looked up to him as a kid. He was my hero! And here he is, _using_ Danny!"

"I don't think Danny sees it like that," Adam said. He's had his own worries about the relationship since he's learned about it and had a heart to heart with Danny. After Danny explained that he knew that he and Rogers weren't going to be a forever endgame thing, Adam accepted Danny's choice. Rogers was a stepping stone. A stage in healing. He was sure that if Steve wasn't in love with Danny and feeling jealous, he'd see it too. 

"Danny is upset about how the visit from his ex-mother-in-law went. Savage overstepped and belittled Danny. She insulted him and devalued him. She made him question everything in the guise of helping Rachel, while nearly destroying Danny in the process."

"I think you might be exaggerating a bit." 

"I'm not!" Steve snapped. A little too loudly. When everyone's eyes were on him, he turned away and fought off a blush.  When no one came any closer, he told Adam. "Danny needed comfort. Rogers offered it. But that's it. And he's not even _staying_! So what is the point of this ' _relationship_ '?" Steve asked with a mocking tone on the word 'relationship'. 

"Maybe Danny doesn't want a point? Maybe he just..." 

"Just what?" Steve wanted to know what Adam was gonna say. He could see it in the other's eyes, he knew what he was gonna say, but stopped himself because of Steve. 

Adam sighed. Talking to Steve about his emotions regarding Danny was like pulling teeth, even if it wasn't about their relationship exactly. "Maybe Danny's tired of looking for meaningful relationships. Considering the luck he's had...maybe he just...maybe he just _wants_ the booty call." 

Steve donned on his aneurysm face and shook his head. "That's not Danny." He didn't want that to be Danny. He didn't want Danny to give up on love. But he also didn't want Rogers to be the one he tried to be in love with. When he looked back to the crowd after whatever he was cooking was done, he frowned when he didn't spot the two blonds. "Where's Danny?"

"He and Captain Rogers left," Junior told him. 

"What?" Steve asked but rather than wait for an answer, he went back into the house to make his way out front. Danny wouldn't leave without saying goodbye. "Dan-" He stopped short at the sight. Danny was leaning against the Camaro, trapped by Rogers was they were locked in a heavy make-out session. He should look away, this wasn't something he wanted in his memory. But he couldn't. He glared on as jealousy and anger coursed through him. 

"We should probably move this to somewhere where I won't be arrested for public indecency. The news would have a field day and Sam will never shut up." He heard Rogers say. 

"As much as the thrill of getting caught with Captain America is, you're right. It feels wrong doing this in front of Steve's house." Danny said. 

"Yeah...he's not too thrilled with me. I think he's had that 'don't meet your heroes or be vastly disappointed' moment with me." And Rogers sounded disappointed. But Steve couldn't really bring himself to care. Until Danny sighed in disappointment.

"Try not to take it to heart. It's more about the situation than it is you."

"This conversation is getting sad when it started so much better. Let's get out of here. Go to my hotel, order room service, and let me distract you, yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Danny." 

The Camero drove away, and Steve stayed where he was, frozen in indecision. The words were like daggers to the heart, while he also felt anger for Danny. Rogers wasn't staying forever. When he finally will leave, he'll leave behind a heartbroken Danny and no one seemed to care!

* * *

 

Steve didn't see much of Danny the rest of the weekend. Knowing that he was with Captain America did nothing but leave Steve feeling very weird. He hated that someone who he looked up to as a kid, who he shared a name with, would hurt someone he loved like this. It was as shattering as being told Santa Clause didn't exist as a kid. 

Some of the others tried to visit him to keep him company, but with how mopey he was, the visits were rather short. He just wanted to be alone. No matter how many times he tried to get someone else to see how Captain Rogers was just using Danny, he was dismissed or told he was wrong. He knew he wasn't. But when he saw Danny in the week that followed and they had a moment alone, he couldn't bring up the issue. 

Danny didn't mention Captain Rogers a lot when they were alone. Or even when with the team unless someone asked something specific. Steve was always happy those questions related to Avenger themed scenarios rather than wanting to know if Captain Rogers was staying in Danny's home...in Danny's bed, or if Danny stayed in Roger's hotel room, in Roger's bed. 

Steve tried really hard to ignore those images but his cruel mind brought them up a lot. More so when he would spot a hickey on Danny's neck. He'd get mad and be extra aggressive in the field. He needs a way to let out his aggression, and though it's not the safest way, it does cause Danny to give him a lot of attention. Not the best method, he knows. He knows full well all he has to do is ask Danny to hang out, and even add in the request to have it just be them alone. He just can't. He doesn't know what to say to Danny. He still feels guilty. He also feels a bit replaced. 

When the next weekend arrives Steve's got very little plans and hopes for a case. He'd rather be chasing a bad guy than being alone at home, moping and imagining Danny being ravished by a military Steve that wasn't him. 

He's had time to think about his feelings. Sure he tried to hide away from them and ignore them, but even he's reached the point where he knew that this wasn't normal. His jealousy surpassed anything that could be passed as a typical bromance. No, he loved Danny. More to the point, he was _in_ love with him. 

If Danny had been dating anyone else, anyone else at all, Steve would have barged into any place and declared his love for his partner. Showing dominance and scaring away anyone else because they'd be unworthy of Danny. 

But Danny wasn't dating just anyone. No, he was dating Captain America...Steve Rogers. A perfect man in just about every sense of the word. How could Steve compete?

Now he wasn't even Danny's favorite Steve... 

* * *

 

When he heard the doorbell ring, he took his time answering. It was probably Adam trying to get him to come out and stop moping. To his utter surprise...it was Captain America himself. 

He was dressed in civilian clothing. Jeans and a t-shirt, but he still looked like a real-life Adonis.

"Commander. May I come in? I think there are some things we need to discuss." 

Steve was a little gobsmacked to do anything besides nod. So Cap stepped inside and then waited a tad awkwardly with hands in his pockets as he waited for Steve to close the door and join him. The moment passed and Steve's jealousy and indignation on Danny's behalf had him back in fighting form. Though he hoped he wouldn't have to actually fight Captain America. His ego didn't need to be tested _that_ much.  

"What can I do for you, Captain?" Steve asked. A million scenarios came to mind and he hated all of them. Cap could be here to ask Steve's permission for Danny's hand in marriage. A pretty stupid leap but it crossed his mind. It also crossed his mind that Cap could be he asking for ideas on how or where to propose. Or how to convince Danny to move from Hawaii to New York. Or maybe Danny had feelings for Steve too Cap was jealous and he was here to ask Steve to stay away. 

No matter what, Steve wasn't going to like this conversation. 

"I'm leaving soon," Cap stated. 

"What?" Steve asked, dumbfounded.  

"I was only here for a short while. A forced vacation. But I didn't want to leave before speaking with you." 

Steve frowned, "So you're leaving...and Danny?"

Cap actually smirked at him with an amused expression. "You really thought Danny would leave?" 

No of course not. But still. Steve shrugged. "I mean...who wouldn't follow you?"

Cap chuckled a bit at that. "You'd be surprised. I know I can trust Danny to come to my aid should I ever call on him. But his kids are here. His life is here."

For some reason, it felt really good to hear that. Still...

"You and Danny were..."

"Dating?"

"You told him you loved him. He said it back." 

Cap nodded. "That's true. We do love each other...but we know what our lives are like. There wasn't ever really a fair chance for us. Not really."

That made Steve frown. "Then why bother?"

"For selfish reasons, I guess. We're only human. We crave affection and love and Danny William has a love that burns hotter than the sun. Was it so wrong of me to want to savor it?"

"Yes," Steve growled out. "Danny doesn't deserve to have his emotions played with! He deserves a long-lasting love. Loyal love!

"Yes, he does," Cap replied calmly. He gave Steve a critical stare. "You have your chance now. I recommend that you don't blow it. Danny might not give you another one. If anything, just to not risk your friendship. He cares a lot about you." 

"I...what?" 

"Whether you want it or not, this is me giving you my blessing to date Danny. But it's also a warning. Danny has a lot of powerful friends on the east coast. Should anything happen, we're only a call away to help No matter what. And should he ever hurt, physically or emotionally...we'll be there for that too. And we won't be kind or merciful. So why not let both of you be happy." 

"I...I wasn't expecting this. I...I don't know what to say." 

"You don't have to say anything other than promise you'll take care of him. Him and the kids." 

"Of course. Even if I-"He wasn't sure if he could say the words out loud yet. Not until he talked to Danny. 

"Even if you weren't in love with him. Yeah, I gathered that. But it's worth saying. Take care of Danny...or else." Cap then dug into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "Here." 

"What's this?" Steve asked accepting the slip. 

"Time and address for the restaurant Danny will be expecting you. It's fancy and high class. A gift from me and a few others." 

"Others?" 

"That's classified, soldier," Cap said with a smirk. "I should be off now. Remember what I said. And for god's sake...don't be late for that dance."  

Steve frowned a bit at the last statement. Dancing? Not that he would mind it. He's danced with Danny before and he always enjoyed it. Feeling Danny in his arms always feels right. Secure and safe. 

* * *

 

He showers and gets dressed in some of his finest before making his way to the address. Danny's already there looking stunning. For a moment Steve is frozen in the entryway. He knows that this moment could change their lives forever. He's nervous. Then Danny catches his eyes and gives him a shy smile. It's reassuring that Danny's nervous too. It gives Steve the confidence to approach. 

"Hi..."

"Hey yourself," Danny replied. "You look great." 

"And you look stunning," Steve told him, which made Danny blush. He felt great being able to. And he realized that he wanted to do it more often. Hell, he wanted to do it for the rest of his life. Compliment and praise Danny with words of love and make him feel great about himself. 

"I uh...I was a little scared you weren't gonna show up." Danny admitted as he looked through the menu. 

"I'm nervous. I won't lie. But I wouldn't not show up Danny. This is our chance and I want to take it. I...do you wanna dance?" 

"What? There's no dance floor." Danny told him with a frown. 

"We could go to the garage, use the car's radio. Cap said not to miss my dance. I don't know what that means, not really but it seemed important. I don't wanna miss my dance with you." 

"What about dinner?" 

"It can wait...or we can have steaks at my place," Steve suggested. 

"Isn't that one of your moves? Steak dinner and some wine?" Danny asked with a bit of a grin. 

Steve returned it. "Maybe. Whattaya say Danno?" 

 "Before he went on what would be his last mission, he had a dance date with his sweetheart. Peggy Carter. His last conversation with her before hitting the ice, was the promise of that dance." 

Steve's eyes widened a bit. He reached over and grabbed Danny's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Then let's go dance. One for them. The rest of us."

Danny smiled and squeezed Steve's hand in return. "Alright. I'd love to." 


End file.
